Fences are freestanding structures that are designed to restrict or prevent movement across a boundary. Fences can be made of any suitable materials, such as wood, metal, concrete, and/or other materials. Some fences include vertically oriented posts that are inserted into a hole in the ground and the hole is then filled with dirt and/or cement.
Examples of fences are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,221; 4,286,772; 4,508,320; 5,015,117; 5,456,441; 5,632,464; 5,666,774; 6,015,138; 6,098,353; 6,173,945; 6,176,471; 6,745,529; 7,325,790; and 7,866,636; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0209701, 2013/0212966, and 2013/0256619. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications and all other publications referenced in the present disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.